Nui Harime
: Nui Harime is a key antagonist, and psycho bitch, in the Kill la Kill series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nui Harime vs Crona * Vanilla Ice vs Nui Harime (Complete) * Nui Harime VS Kurumi Tokisaki (Complete) * Plutia vs Nui Possible Opponents * Deadpool (Marvel) * Diavolo (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Background Nui Harime was born as an experiment of Ragyo Kiryuin, placed in an artificial womb as a fetus to be synthesized with the Life Fibers. As a result, Nui became Ragyo's favorite and was made REVOCS Grand Couturier, creating a majority of the clothing used by her "mamam" and REVOC employees. Nui was also a skilled assassin, sent to kill Isshin Matoi when he was devising a means to stop Ragyo's plan. Nui succeeds, but loses her left eye while taking half of the Rending Scissors Isshin created. But being the spoiled brat she is, Nui decided to gloat of her murderous action with great zeal to Isshin's daughter Ryūko Matoi just for her sick pleasure. Unfortunately, this action would later cause Nui both the stolen Scissor Blade and something even more precious to her. Death Battle Info Despite being a cherry teenage girl of medium height in a pink dress, she is a complete sociopath who playfully enjoys violence to a sadistic degree. But she's an even more dangerous psychopath when in a VERY bad mood, best shown when she repeatedly stabbed Isshin in a fit of rage after losing her left eye. Being a perfect synthesis of human and Life Fibers, Nui possesses immense physical strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance that makes her able to fight exceptionally well, even against multiple opponents or someone near her league. Like any Life-Fiber hybrid being, Nui can regenerate from any wounds and even lost limbs almost instantly, regardless of their severity. But that regeneration could be negated if she is effected by an Anti-Life Fiber weapon used in a scissor's motion, or her heart is destroyed. Nui also a mastery in mimicry and infiltration, creating a very convincing disguise to the point of creating false documentation that such a person exists. * Weapons: ** Life-Fiber Arms: After losing her arms to Ryuko, Ragyō created new limbs for Nui to use as her reward for finishing Shinra-Koketsu. While these new arms are not as articulate as the originals, though she no longer expected to sew anymore, Nui can use their transformative abilities to create needle-like arm blades for melee combat and bat-like wings for flight. ** Sewing Tools: Nui can use common everyday needles as daggers and a razor-bladed tape measure like a slicing whip. ** Fingernail Hooks: The bottom edge of Nui's fingernails are lined with small hooks that can catch threads, using them to have non-Kamui Life-Fiber based uniform come undone by removing its Banshi. * Attacks ** Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter: The ability to create replicas of her that function as support or as distractions. Though physically identical to the real Nui with all of her abilities, they duplicates appear to be weaker unless used in a group. ** Mental Refitting: By releasing Life Fibers from her hands, Nui can ensnare an opponent and turn that person into mindless puppet. Nui can use a variation of it to animate actual puppets that she can disguise as people. Feats * Able to break the fourth wall, normally standing on wording while able to take over ending credits and abruptly end them. * Created Shinra-Koketsu, making the final touches by mouth while having thoughts of swift and brutal revenge on her mind. Flaws * Due to her hybrid physiology, Harime is unable to use Kamui. * Underestimates her opponents while constantly instigating them. * Loyal to the point of sacrificial suicide on command. Gallery Itfits.png Nui2.gif Nuio.png Nui3.gif Nui&Satsuki.gif Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers